


First Steps

by BloodyMary



Series: Jedi June [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, baby Jedi being cute, first lightsaber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary
Summary: Younglings Sola Neves and Ważka build their first lightsabers.
Series: Jedi June [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	First Steps

“Done!” Ważka cried, holding her lightsaber up triumphantly, distracting Sola from staring her eyes out at the schematics. She looked up to see the other girl practically vibrating from excitement, two blue pigtails bouncing with her movements.

A split second later Professor Huyang plucked the lightsaber out of Ważka’s mottled lavender hand. He turned it this way and that, before shaking his hand. “The emitter isn’t properly aligned. "Had you turned it on, it would've blown up in your hand.”

Ważka’s face fell and she slumped in her seat, blue hair slipping down her face.

“Now, now, no need to be dramatic,” Huyang said, as he placed the lightsaber in front of the Theelin girl. “Just put it back together—this time slowly. Detail is what matters, not speed.”

“Not yet, anyway,” Master Niima said. She had been curled up somewhat awkwardly between the tables—Sola had heard her comment that Hutts didn’t fit easily in places not built by themselves. “Speed comes with practice. To do something quickly and precisely, you must first learn to do it precisely.”

Sola sighed. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever finish her lightsaber. The components were right, she felt that. The kyber crystal was singing in tune. But the schematics… The longer she looked at them, the more they looked like a tangle of meaningless lines.

“Sola?” Master Niima said. She’d twisted herself so she could peer at the sad inert bits of lightsaber on Sola’s desk.

“Um, Master Niima,” Sola said, feeling herself blush. Everyone else had at least gotten a start.

“Would you like me to help you?” Niima asked.

“Well… I can’t make sense of the schematics…” Sola said.

“Ah,” Niima said. “You have trouble following two-dimensional maps too, right? Would it help if we tried a hologram?”

“It helps with maps,” Sola said.

A moment later Professor Huyang placed a portable holoprojector before her. The parts floated in front of her in pale blue. Sola exhaled and reached out to the Force. Carefully, she lifted the parts of her lightsaber, slotting them into where they were on the hologram.

And then, with a wave of her hand, she made them slot into each other. Sola grabbed the polished steel and turned it over for a moment. Then, she offered it to Huyang for inspection.

“Go on, turn it on,” the droid said.

When Sola did, the beam was bright green. A moment later, Ważka ignited her own. It was blue.


End file.
